


Let Me Handle That For You

by CorvusCloudburst (Cloudburst_Ink)



Series: Hunter's Moon 500 (Smut Challenge Version) [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nail Polish, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudburst_Ink/pseuds/CorvusCloudburst
Summary: (HM500 Prompt: Nail)Alec loves spoiling his boyfriend--whether it be with manicures, blowjobs, or both.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Hunter's Moon 500 (Smut Challenge Version) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881772
Comments: 10
Kudos: 146
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Let Me Handle That For You

“Alec—” Magnus gasps. He slides his hand across the table before him, his body craving almost innately to weave his fingers through the Shadowhunter’s tousled hair. Before he can process, Alec’s hands encircle his wrists, moving at a breathtaking supernatural speed.

_Nephilim._

“Ah ah ah,” Alec scolds. “Your nails haven’t dried yet. Keep your hands to yourself.”

“Alexander,” Magnus whines. “I can redo it.”

“And waste all that effort I put in for you?” Alec grins. He unclasps Magnus’s pants. “Besides, why use your hands when you have mine?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Magnus moans.

_Stupid, sexy nephilim._

Magnus wriggles in his seat to help Alec free his cock from his clothing. He’s half hard already, excitement singing in his veins at the sight of the smug nephilim kneeling between his legs.

“No _touching_ ,” Alec orders firmly, only barely controlling the self-satisfied grin that threatens to break across his face at Magnus’s whimper. “You promised that you’d be good while I painted them, didn’t you?”

“You’re not—painting—them anymore,” Magnus manages between gasps as his boyfriend swallows him down.

It’s still so very new, this thing between them. New enough that Magnus has to push aside a tiny, swift wave of guilt over the fact that Alec has spent the entire morning spoiling him—cooking breakfast, painting his nails, and now this.

Alec releases his cock with a loud pop. He arches a brow up at Magnus, shooting him a knowing look full of a new, very recently-acquired confidence that hasn’t failed yet to leave Magnus weak in the knees.

“So you want me to stop?” Alec taunts him.

“No,” Magnus breathes. “By all means, continue.” The line doesn’t come out quite as casually and in-control as Magnus intends, the effect of the words lost beneath his breathless tone when Alec sucks him down again. “Alec—fuck. Please.”

Alec forgoes a witty reply in favor of increasing his pace, until Magnus is trembling and gasping. His fingers curl against the desk in front of him, his arms stretched straight across the empty space above Alec’s head in an effort to keep his hands still.

“Darling, _please_. I’m so close.” He finally gives into the urge and drops his hands to Alec’s shoulders, avoiding the Shadowhunter’s black shirt with his still-wet nails.

Alec’s fist closes around Magnus’s cock, pumping him agonizingly slowly. “Do I need to tie your wrists down?” he teases.

And _oh_ , isn’t that a thought?

Before he can form the words to respond, a rush of excitement floods Magnus’s body. He imagines Alec pinning him down, holding his wrists above him with those big, strong hands—and comes all over his boyfriend’s fist.

“Liked that idea, did you?” Alec smirks, and Magnus can’t help but to laugh.

“Maybe,” he admits. He pries his fingers free from where they’re tangled in Alec’s shirt, tacky bits of violet polish smeared into the fabric. “Sorry I ruined your shirt.”

Alec only grins. “Next time, I’ll just make sure you don’t have the option.”


End file.
